


Me Dejes Caer Para Usted

by Ecstasasaur



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstasasaur/pseuds/Ecstasasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch Flowers is in desperate need of a roommate. Which leads him to post an ad on his universities facebook group. Reginald is the one to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Primera reunión

Butch sighed looking down at his phone. For the last month, he's been looking for a roommate to help him with the bill since his last roommate moved out. After reading the text again, he locked his phone and set it on the table. The third person who answered his ad he hung up around the university had messaged him saying how they don't think they will be able to move in due to his alternative lifestyle. 

"What's wrong?" The sophomore he's tutoring named Frank Dufresne asked. 

"Nothing really. Just person number three telling me that they won't be able to move in with me."

"Oh" was all Frank said before looking down at the textbook in front of him.

Butch leaned forward and placed his palms on his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. Being allergic to Aspirin and other pharmaceutical drugs similar to it was the reason he even started smoking weed. It helped him with the headaches he was prone to get constantly. 

Looking up from his textbook, Frank spoke up again. "Hey flowers. Are you sure you are ok? I may not be a med student just yet but even I can tell you don't look that good right now."

"You are very right Doc. I fear I might be developing a headache." He began. "Let's stop for today." 

Nodding, Frank closed up the textbook and tucked it in his backpack. Butch got up and stretched. After hearing the satisfying pop of his back, he straightened up. "Would you like to go get dinner with me at Chorus Cafe Doc?"

Shaking his head. He slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I promised Donut that we could do some yoga." 

Nodding, Butch waved bye and left the library. Stepping outside, he pulled his jacket tighter around him. The brisk November nighttime air chilling him. He walked to the parking lot to where his car was. Sliding in after unlocking the door, he started up his car and pulled out. 

The cafe was in between the university and his apartment. After driving for 3 minutes, he pulled into the cafe. He got out his car and walked inside. Butch went over and sat over towards the booth the very farthest from the door on the left hand side. Siting down, the waitress came over and placed a menu down for him. 

"Hello Butch." She said smiling.

"Hello Sheila. Is it just you working tonight?" Butch asked. Flashing a smile back at the woman.

"Sadly, yes. But that is fine. Would you like the usual or would you prefer something else?"

He thought about it for a while before speaking. "I think I will have the usual. Thank you Sheila." He said handing the menu over. Sheila took it from him. 

"You are welcome Butch." She left after that. 

Reaching in his pants pocket, he fished out his phone and unlocked it before opening up Facebook. He had an alert telling him someone message him. He ignored it to scroll down his news feed. Passing like pages stupid pictures and all the shared pictures from other like pages his friends loved post. After a moment or so of doing that, Butch scrolled back up to the top and opened the messages. It was from his friend James York. 

'Hey Flowers man. How's the search for the roommate going?'

'Terrible. The guy txtd saying he can't room with me saying he doesn't approve of my alternative lifestyle' Butch typed before hitting send.

The little notification that said York had read it and was currently typing popped up. 

'Brutal. Hey have you checked out the Uni's Facebook group for advertisement for students there??'

'I didn't know we had one. What's it called??'

'Blood Gulch University advertisements'

Before he could type it out, another message from York.

'Post it there. You are bound to get more people that are interested.'

'Thank you York. I will be sure to check it out.'

The next reply didn't come for a couple minutes later. It read no problemo. 

Butch put his phone on the table and sank down into his seat. He promised himself he would check it later but for now, he just wanted to eat, go home, light a bowl to stop this headache to come in full force, and hop in the shower before he knocked out for the night.

Closing his eyes, he waited there like that until Sheila came back with his food. He opened his eyes after he heard her set his plate down. Sitting up, he thanked her before turning to his plate that held a burger and fries. 

He popped a couple of fries in his mouth and opened up his phone again. He figured he should post it while he sat here. Opening up Facebook again, he typed the name of the group in the search bar and clicked it once it came up. Butch shoved more fries in his mouth before pressing 'join group'. After he was joined, he went to go write a post on the group page. 

'ROOM FOR RENT. I'm looking for a roommate to split the rent with. Has to be ok with all rules and ok with me. Message me for more info'

He took a bite of his burger as he looked over the post. Once he felt satisfied with it, he posted it and locked his phone to finish eating. 

Butch was sitting in his car checking to see if there was a reply or message to the post when a red notification came up alerting him he got a message. It was from someone named Reginald "Wyoming" Williams. Curious, he clicked the message. 

'Hello. I messaged you regarding your ad on the Uni's group. I would more than willing to be your roommate. Would you be willing to chat over this tomorrow over some tea maybe?'

Smiling to himself, Butch typed out a reply. 'Well of course silly pants. Where and when will you lke to meet at??'

He closed out of the app and set his phone down in his lap to start up the car and pull out of the cafe. He didn't look back at it till he was walking into his apartment. The man named Reginald already replied to him.

'Do you know that darling coffee shop over on Sidewinder and Timberland?

'Of course.'

Butch pulled his coat off and shucked it onto the couch. Toeing off his shoes, he walked over to the bathroom and undid his ponytail letting his dreads fall down around his shoulders. He looked down at his phone to see the response. 

'Do you mind meeting there at 8 am? I have class all day then I have to go to work afterwards.'

'I don't mind at all. See you there'

Butch turned off his phone completely after typing a reply and stripping down all the way. What he really needed is a hot and super long shower to warm him up. Weed be damned. He is definitely sleeping after he got out.

_-_

Reginald was nervous. He wasn't one to get nervous. Quite the opposite. He was nervous because he has only lived in the States for a good four months after leaving England in July and he only knew 3 people. His roommate who refused to speak. Only communicating with grunts and growls. A short man with a gloomy disposition named David and a sweet brunette that literally almost ripped his head off after he told her one of his knock knock jokes. 

He also didn't know anything about this man. Only knowing his appearance. A tan man with dreadlocks and some facial hair. Most likely a stoner due to the fact he had a Bob Marley shirt on and looked to have a glazed over expression on his face. Reginald looked down at his watch and sighed. He would be here any minute. 

He picked up his cardboard cup to sip at the hot tea that was inside. After coming to the states, he had found out that most people liked 'iced tea'. He didn't know why either. Reginald heard the bell to the shop ring. Looking up, he saw it was the man he talked to last night. Butch Flowers was his name. Placing his cup down, he stood up to greet him. The man was dressed in a black coat that was zipped halfway up showing a small piece of his Pink Floyd shirt underneath. He had faded jeans with a pair of blue vans as well.  
Flowers eyes landed on Reggie and the mans face lit up. He walked over and stuck his hand out to shake hands. Reginald gripped his hand, shaking it. 

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Pleasure is all mine." Butch replied.

"Sit sit." He said motioning to the chair across from him. "I didn't order you anything because I wasn't sure what you would like."

"It is fine. I ate before I left today."

The man took his seat at the table and Reggie had followed suit. They sat in quiet for a while. Both not really sure what to say. Reginald fidgeted with his hands waiting for the other to say something. A minute or so passed by before the man said something.

"I noticed you had an accent. Where are you from?"

"England. You?"

"Miami." Butch said.

"That's in Florida right? I have to ask. I'm not that well acquainted with the states and their cities."

"Yes it's in Florida. So how long have you been in the states?" Butch said. His head tilting slightly to the side. 

"Four months." 

"You like it here?"

"I can't tell yet. I haven't seen much to have an answer yet."

That made the man grin. "Once you get use to the surroundings, hopefully you will come around to liking this place." He began. "So I placed the add for a roommate. I take it you live on campus?"

"That I do. I was hoping to move out soon. I have nothing against my roommate, but he's not really a talker and truth is, he kind of scares me since he only responds to anything I say with guttural responses." 

"Oh you mean Matt? Yah he does that." Flowers chuckled at that. "It takes some time getting used to it."

"That is an understatement."

"So how do you feel about pot?" Butch said changing the subject.

"I am fine with it. Never done it myself but I don't mind if you do."

"When would you be able to move in?"

Thinking about it, he responded after a while. "I get off at 9:30 tonight. I am not sure you would want me to move in so soon so maybe Thursday?" 

"You can do it tonight. I don't mind really. That is unless you want to move in Thursday."

"Tonight would do fine. I would have to stop by my room and pick up my things." 

Butch stood up and stuck his hand out. "Then I will see you tonight. I have to go to work soon. Nice to meet you Reginald."

Reggie stood up as well and shook his hand. "Likewise Butch." 

After shaking hands, Butch left the shop. Reginald felt as if this man and him would get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something happened where i had to delete the notes here cause it was showing two different notes and all. well this is my first fic and i will update every other saturday


	2. Día de Mudanza

Butch had left the shop and was currently sitting in his car. He had pulled out his phone and was finishing up his text to York. Thanking him for the suggestion about posting an ad on Facebook. After sending the text, he went to go find Souths number and opened a new text log. 

'Hey South. Guess who got a new roommate.'

Butch set his phone down in the cup holder after sending the text and put his keys into the ignition and started up his car. He pulled out and made his way over to the gym he worked at. Once there, he grabbed the workout bag from the passenger seat and picked his phone up from the cup holder. South texted back.

'I'm taking it you did'

Butch got out and locked up his car before responding.

'Yah. He seems like a nice guy. I'll call you after work to tell you about him.'

He walked up and opened the door. A blast of warm air greeted him and he sighed. With the day's growing colder, he was glad that this place was warmer than most buildings. He walked passed the front desk and nodded at Church who was sitting there. He said nothing. Butch made his way over to the locker room that was in the back. Before he could go in, someone called out to him.

"Flowers. It's nice to see you. Been a while."

Turning around, he saw Tex standing there. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail and she had on a black muscle shirt with the gyms logo and black compression shorts. "Hey Tex. I see you are still refusing to call everyone by their nicknames."

"Yah. Don't know why Carolina wants us to. I think it's kinda stupid."

"I think it's fun."

"You would. But I was wondering if you got that stupid ass yoga class today to teach." She said 

Butch smiled at that. "Yah and it isn't stupid. It helps relax you."

"Whatever." Tex said frowning. "I want in. Anger management coach is making me and since you are the only one offering it in this small ass town, I figured it couldn't be that bad."

"I'm ok with it but you are going to have to pay. You know how the Director is about that stuff." 

Tex grumbled and turned away. "Thanks Flowers. Adiós cockbite. See you when you get done." She said as she made her way up to the front.

Flowers shook his head before going into the locker room. He went over to his locker and set the bag down. Opening it, he pulled his coat off and tossed it in. He toed off his shoes and slipped his pants off. He took his shirt off and placed the rest of his clothes in the locker before opening the bag up and pulling his work out clothes on. Butch put on a pair of loose fitting blue slacks and a black muscle tee that matched Tex's and pulled a pair of shoes out of his bag to put on while he worked. Slipping them on, he tossed the bag in the locker as well. 

Before he closed the locker, his phone went off alerting him a text just came in. Opening it, he chuckled to himself after reading Souths reply.

'I would. If you agree to help me make a giant dick on Nate's Minecraft world.'

'Deal'

Butch tossed his phone in and closed his locker. Not without locking it first. He walked out and went over to the front desk. Church and Tex were talking loudly about god knows what. Butch cleared his throat and they both looked up. 

"Thank god. Thought you were going to take all day. Church lets go. You promised you will spot me."

"I fucking said no. I rather sit here than watch your sweaty ass." 

Tex glared at him and jumped off of the desk. "Either come help me or I'm going to break your arm again."

Church sat there for a while contemplating if she was serious or not. A second passed before he got up and pushed passed flowers. Mumbling something about how Tex was a bitch and how Flowers should have taken longer. Tex followed him into the workout room on the right side of the building. Butch shook his head at the pair and sat down in the chair Church was previously sitting in.

_-_

By the time he got home, it was 7 pm. He was tired. He taught two hours longer than usual due to Tex getting in a fight with one of the soccer moms about personal space. After that, York had came in and asked him for a sparring match that lasted a couple of hours. Now all he wanted to do was pass out. He closed the door and locked it. Tossing his bag on the couch, he made his way to his room and flopped down on his bed. He fished his phone out of his pocket and opened it. Pulling up Souths number, he dialed and let it ring. 

There was scuffling and soft mumblings on the other end before Souths voice came in. "Hey Florida. I can't talk now. I'm bout to get lai- OW! Why did you do that!?" Souths voice screeched. There was a pause of silence before she spoke again.

"Thanks a lot man. You cock blocked me. Connie just walked off."

"I didn't do anything."

"Calling counts as doing something Florida."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey shut it asshole. Now let's hear about this new roommate I guess."

"Well his names Reginald and he's British. Oh and he's technically still dorm mates with Maine for like a couple more hours."

"Is his last name Williams?"

"Yah. You know him?" Flowers asked curiously.

"Connie was telling me like a week ago how she is thinking about introducing him to the gang since he knows Wash and Maine and all. She even gave him the nickname Wyoming."

"That's great!" Flowers exclaimed. "But I thought the states nicknames is Carolinas job."

"Like she will care. Now go turn on your Xbox. North won't be home until midnight. I want this done before he gets here."

Flowers sat up and put the phone in between his shoulder and ear so he could get up and grab his controller off his dresser. He turned his TV on and powered up his xbox. 

"Are you ready yet?"

"Not yet. It's loading up." He said sitting down on his bed. "Send me the invite."

"Ok. Wait."

Flowers crossed his legs waiting for South to send him the invite. 

"Sent it. Now hurry up. It has to be great."

"I'm coming in now." He said. 

"Good."

_-_

Reginald pulled his coat on and ran his hands down the front flattening it down. Waving bye to his boss, he waited by the entrance of the flower shop for David to come. He had asked him before class if he would get a ride after work to pick up his stuff from his dorm to bring over to his new place. David was more than pleased to help. 

After a few minutes of waiting, a grey ford pickup truck pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and David smiled at him.

"I am sorry. Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all mate. I haven't turned into a frozen popsicle just yet." Reginald said with a snort. He opened the door and climbed into the truck. "Thank you for helping me out David." 

"No problem." Wash said before driving off to the campus dorms. "So do you need to pack your stuff up or anything?" 

Reginald shook his head. "I did that all today after class. I just need to go in and grab my things." 

"Need any help getting them?" 

"No. I got it."

Wash just nodded and turned his attention back to the road. After 20 minutes, Wash pulled into the dorm parking and stopped in a spot meant for visitors. Reginald opened the door and hopped out. "I'll be right back."

He jogged up to the entrance and pulled out his dorm key and slid it across the pad. After it gave off a beep, he opened the door and took the stairs up to the third floor. Once there, he unlocked the door to his room and went in. Matt wasn't there he noticed after switching the light on. He huffed and picked his things off his bed. He would have to talk to the dorm advisor sometime this week but now he can't tell Matt to tell them for him. 

He left the room and locked it back up before getting on the elevator to go down. He reached ground floor and walked out to the truck. Wash was leaning on it. He saw Reginald approaching and he pushed off and went to the back to open the back up. Reginald came up and slipped his stuff in the back. 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes it is."

Nodding, Wash headed back to the car and got in. Reginald did the same. Once both were inside, wash had started up the car. "So where to?" 

"Mother of Invention Apartments." Reginald said. Remembering it from the text Flowers sent him 45 minutes ago.

"Oh I know where that is. My friend lives there." Wash said pulling out of the parking lot.

"That's cool." 

"So what is your roommates name? If you don't min me asking." 

"Butch Flowers." Reginald answered.

"Flowers?" Wash said. "He is the friend that I said lives there. Small world." 

"It is isnt it." Reginald said pulling out his phone to text Flowers.

'I'm on my way now. I will be there in 5'

"He's a really nice guy. Sucks that every time someone took notice of the ads around school, they would contact him and like have a change of heart later."

"Oh really? Why was that."

"Something about not living with someone with illegal drugs in their system when it is only pot."

Reginald nodded. "He did mention something like that."

The rest of the drive was silent. Wash pulled into the apartment parking lot and parked. Reginald pulled up Flowers contact on his phone and called him. After a few rings, he answered.

'Hello?'

"Hello Butch. It's me Reginald. I'm here and I was wondering if you can come outside and get the door for me." 

"Will do. Just one second ok?" 

"Ok." Reginald said getting out of the truck and going to the back to open the trunk.

"Are you in the front or back entrance?"

"I believe it is the back."

"I got you. Bye. See you soon." He said before hanging up.

Reginald pulled his things out of the back and said bye to Wash before making his way up to the door. He watched him pull out and leave. He sighed and set some things on the ground. Flowers came out a minute or so later. 

"Im so glad you can move in." Butch said smiling.

"I'm glad that you want me to move in." Reginald picked his things off the ground. 

"Do you need help?"

"No I got it. Lead the way."

Nodding, Butch went back into the building with Reginald close on his heels. 

"We don't have an elevator here so we have to take the stairs. I live on the second floor so it isn't that far." 

"That is fine." 

Butch reached the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open. He held it for Reginald and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. His dreads bouncing with each step up. He pushed open the door leading to the second floor and made it to what would now be both of their apartments. It was the first one on the left. Butch opened it and let Reginald walk in before he followed.

Setting his stuff down, Reginald looked around and let out a low whistle. "This is a really nice place."

"Thanks. It's yours now as well." Butch said coming up to stand next to him. "Here let me show you your room." 

Butch walked past the living room into the hallways and opened the door to the left. "This is your room. My old roommate York left his bed here since he moved in with his girlfriend."

Reginald stepped in taking in the room. It was a decent size and the bed was directly across from the door. He set his stuff on his bed and sat down. "I like it. Thank you Flowers."

"No need to thank me." He said waving it off. "Also, I don't really have food so maybe later this week we can head over to Chorus and pick up some food and whatnot from Costco. Would that be fine with you?"

"That would be absolutely fine."

Butch smiled. "Great! And before I head off to bed, I got class in the morning but I could make you a welcome breakfast. You ok with that?"

"Sounds egg citing." Reginald joked. 

Butch let out a laugh and shook his head. "Goodnight Reginald. I have to go to sleep before you pun me to death."

Reginald smiled. "I'm glad that you think I'm punny. Goodnight."

Butch walked away laughing silently to himself. Once he heard Butch's door close, he got up and closed his. Looking at his stuff, he sighed and walked over to it and set them on the floor before collapsing on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and stayed like that for an hour before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated on time! An accomplishment that I am quite proud on. But anyways, I feel like south and florida would be friends and south seems to me like she was like a playful asshole. You know. Before joining project freelancer.


End file.
